A Broken Hearted Phantom
by Lucifers.Angel.93
Summary: Danny, Sam, and Tucker are 17. They were supposed to graduate next year,but something happened to Sam. Danny tries not to talk about it, but when he does, he can't stop crying. Based after Phantom Planet. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Danny Phantom or its characters. I wish I did, but I don't.**

_**Danny's POV.**_

I kicked off my sneakers and fell on my bed. Today was extremely exhausting. Ember decided to pay us a visit at school, and… well, now she's downstairs. Ever since I told everyone my secret, my parents stopped hunting ghosts. Except for Vlad, but no one has seen him since the disasteroid. _And now I have ghosts visiting me non-stop!_ Well, usually it's only Ember. She started hanging out with Tuck and Jazz after the disasteroid passed through earth. But it's fine. She's fun to hang out with, Jazz deserves to have fun. Still she's not quite as fun as _Sam_, but… "Sam." I whispered under my breath. I missed her. I missed the way she smiled, the way she used her sarcasm on a daily basis. Even the way she used to get mad at me and Tuck for eating meat. I could just imagine her smiling at me with her beautiful amethyst eyes.I rolled off my bed and picked up a picture of me and Sam. I remembered it was taken a week before the incident. Her arms wrapped around my neck, with her sticking her tongue out at Jazz for taking a picture of her actually being happy. A tear rolled down my cheek.

I set it back down on my dresser and walked downstairs, into the living room. Ember, Jazz, Danielle, and Tucker were staring at me. I figured they knew I was nearly about to cry. So I sucked it up and managed the best smile I could. "Hey, guys. What's up?" Jazz and Ember exchanged glances before Tuck and Dani spoke. "Hey, Danny." Their voices sounded as broken as _I_ _was._ Jazz looked toward me. "I'm sorry, Danny. We're still doing some research, but we haven't found anything yet. I know you miss Sam, but…" That did it. My temper was at an all-time high. Judging by the look on Jazz's face, my eyes must've been glowing green. "Don't you _ever_ say _her_ name!" I pointed directly at Jazz, and continued yelling. "You think I miss her? Saying I miss her is an understatement! I am completely broken without her! She's gone because I couldn't protect her! It's all my fault!" I broke down and started crying. No, I wasn't _crying, _I was _bawling. _I knew it was my fault. If I didn't leave her alone… she would still be here.

_**Jazz's POV.**_

I realized my mistake. I said Sam's name. No one has been able to say it, or even talk about _her_ after what happened, if we did, Danny would get like this. Ember moved from her spot on the couch and kneeled at Danny's side. I walked over to Danny, and helped him up. "Danny… Danny, I'm sorry." I wrapped my arms around him. Maybe he didn't notice I was hugging him, or maybe he just didn't care. Lately he didn't care much about anything. Except school, and Sam. "Hey… We'll find a way to bring her back. I promise." Ember was being strangely quiet. "Yeah, Danny. We'll figure something out." All eyes were on Ember. Did she just call him… "Danny? Since when do you use his name? Since when do you even _know_ his name?" Tucker stared at her with confusion apparent on his face. Ember looked a little ticked. "You really thought I didn't know his name…?" Tucker nodded. Ember managed a light chuckled. I let go of Danny. "I'm going to help Danny to his room. I'll be back in a minute." Ember stood up as well. "I should go. I've got a long night ahead of me." She waved at us, and made her way back to the ghost zone.

_**Danny's POV.**_

I must have passed out from crying. I didn't remember going to bed last night. I turned over on my bed to look at the clock. 11 am. _11 am? I'm late for school! Why didn't Jazz wake me up?_ I ran down the stairs to see Jazz sitting on the couch, reading a book. "Danny, slow down!" She yelled. I turned to see her drop her book on the coffee table. "What do you want, Jazz? I'm late for school." She glared at me. "Danny, its Saturday." "Oh. I knew that." She frowned and shook her head. I walked over to the couch and sat down. "Jazz, do you really think we can bring her back?" I asked with tears forming in my eyes. "I really don't know how, but I know we will. We have to. She was practically my sister." I sighed. "Hey, where's Danielle?" I glanced around the room. It wasn't like her to be gone on Saturday. "She went with Ember last night."

I looked down at my feet. "I'm going to _her_ house. I need to be alone." I phased into my ghost form, and flew through the roof. As I passed overhead, I saw all of the many faces that hated me for what happened to Sam. I ignored them and continued toward her house. I saw the familiar path that lead the way there. I switched back to normal and walked the rest of the way. I kicked any rocks I found, making them fall into the street. I couldn't help but notice I was walking on grass. I picked up my head and realized I was on the doorstep. The house looked so different since her parents moved. It was deserted. The paint was peeling, the door hinges were rusting, and some of the windows were broken. The night Sam died; it was up to me to break the news to her parents. _I was hardly able to speak, let alone tell them what happened. And when I finally said it, objects went flying. A vase hit my head, and broke. A chair went flying,_ _everything was so hectic. _I found myself walking up the stairs, and into Sam's room. It looked the same as it always had. It smelled like her perfume, I never thought I'd smell it again. Tears began to fall. _All of this is my fault. I was supposed to protect her. I was going to propose to her. I'm still in love with her, and somehow, I'm going to bring her back._


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't worry. Sam will be back soon. Probably in the next chapter, or the one after that.**

**No, I still don't own Danny Phantom or any of its characters.**

**_Danny's POV._**

I saw Sam. She's right here in front of me! I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "Sam, I love you." I kissed her cheek. But when I blinked, she was gone. I glanced around for any sign of where she might have gone. But, I didn't see her. "Hey, Danny! I'm up here!" I looked up, and saw Sam floating above my head. "How'd you get up there?" I flew up to her and grabbed her again, but my arms went right through her. She sighed. "Danny, you can't touch me. I'm a ghost. A full ghost." I shook my head and blinked. Was she serious? "What if I turn into my ghost form? Can't I touch you then?" She looked down, away from me, and shook her head. "Danny, I love you." With that said, she faded away.

All at once, the scenery changed. A tall, dark building appeared in an empty lot, near the old hospital. _Now I'm at a warehouse? Wait. No. No, no, no. No! This isn't just a warehouse. This is the warehouse, where Vlad killed…_ "Sam." I saw Sam walking toward the back of the building. "Sam, no!" I yelled, but she couldn't hear me. "Hey, Danny, I'm just going to check over here." I saw myself walking around the front. "Okay, Sam. Me and Tuck are checking in front." I saw Vlad waiting for her. She looked around, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Jazz fallowed her silently. As they neared the entrance to the building, a net flew, and Sam screamed. "Danny, help me!" I saw myself fly over to her. Vlad ordered Valarie to tie me up with ghost proof rope, as he held Sam. "The only way to rid the world of you, is to kill the one you love. So I guess it's time to say good-bye." He held a gun. An ordinary gun, and held it to Sam's head._ I struggled, but I couldn't help her. I tried all of my ghost powers, but nothing worked. I phased back to Danny Fenton, but I remained stuck in the rope._ "Any last words, Samantha?" Sam looked at me and smiled. "Danny, I love you." "Sam, No!" And Vlad pulled the trigger.

**_Jazz's POV_**.

I woke up to screaming. Danny must be having another nightmare. I flung my feet over my bed, and glanced at the clock. Seven? In the morning? Oh my god, Danny! Why now? I put my slippers on, and ran into Danny's room. He was tangled in his blanket, his pillow was in front of the door, and of course there were holes in the wall. He was yelling, and screaming, while firing his ghost ray at the wall. "Danny! Wake up! You're going to literally blow the roof off the house!" I ran over to him and shook him awake. "Ouch! Danny!" He accidently shot my arm before waking up. "Where am I?" he sat strait up and started looking around. "Danny, you're home. You must have been having another nightmare about…" he glared at me. "Never-mind. Well, we better get dressed." I said, tossing his pillow back to him. "Why? Is Ember coming over again?" I nodded. "Yup, Tucker is as well." _I just wish they told me what time they were going to be here._ "Okay, get out and I'll be down in a bit." I nodded and left.

**_Danny's POV._**

I thought those dreams stopped. I thought I was done with dreams like that after I saw a therapist, but I guess I was wrong. Maybe it was because I went to Jazz instead of a licenced therapist, but either way, the dreams were back. I got dressed, and walked downstairs. I was met with a bone crushing hug from… "Dani? I thought you were with Ember." "I was, but came home early. When I got back, I noticed you weren't here. So Jazz told me where you were, and I found you passed out on… _her_ bed." She was in Sam's house? "Dani, I told you to stay away from there!" She rolled her eyes. "Danny, me and Ember have some news for everyone. That's why I was looking for you, yesterday." I couldn't believe it. "I slept all through yesterday?" She rolled her eyes again.

"Danny! Go in the living room. Everyone's waiting for you!" she pushed me over to the couch, and then onto it. Jazz started to talk. "Danny, we were doing some research yesterday after you left. And we figured out a few things. First, raising the dead isn't a good idea. Second, she _is_ still in spirit form. And third…" Dani interrupted "We think we can bring Sam back!" Jazz began to speak again. "Pretty much what Dani said. She just simplified it." Dani was busy clapping her hands, and jumping up and down. My face lit up instantly. _Wait, did she just say…_ "You think you can bring her back? Really? How? When?" Ember chuckled. "Easy there, Baby-pop. There are a few things we need to do first."

**_Ember's POV._**

It was really something to see him smile for nearly the first time in a whole two years. Right after the disasteroid, Vlad came back. But only for her. After that, Danny was never the same, but now, maybe we can fix him. "The first thing we need to do is find her spirit. I'll go, since I need to pay a visit to Kitty anyway." I stood to leave, but stopped and turned to face them. "Danny. You need to bring her body out of the freezer, and unthaw it. I'll be back by three. Try to have her body ready for then. Jazz, tell them what else they need to do. Danielle, you're coming with me."

**_Sam's POV._**

Oh yeah. Eternity alone is going to be so much fun. So much for the theory that I'd go to heaven when I died. "Hello! Can anyone hear me?" I miss Danny. Wait, is that whispering I hear? I must be going crazy. Scratch that, I AM crazy.

**_Dani's POV._**

"Where are we going, exactly?" I had no idea why Ember even wanted me to come. "Settle down, Danielle. We're just going to the border between death and the afterlife. It shouldn't take much longer." I rolled my eyes. "Oh, yeah. Because going to the border between death and the afterlife isn't scary at all." _I just hope we aren't too late to save her. Danny would be absolutely crushed._


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! I am so sorry that I took so long to update! I have to admit that it could be a little better... and longer, but… I really hope you like it!**

**I still do NOT own Danny Phantom. If I did I would be making episodes… not a fan fic.**

**Sam's POV.**

I looked around the hallway in the school. It was weird. _Everyone looks so… different._ And the weirdest thing was, most of the people I thought would end up together, didn't. Valarie was with Dash, and Kwan was with Paulina, the list went on._ This is all like some crazy alternate universe._ Tucker glanced from Danny, then to me. "So… wait, I'm confused. So let me get this straight, you don't remember what it was like being dead?" It had been a week since Danny brought me back, and Tuck still wouldn't shut up! I glared daggers at him. I felt… something inside me burn. I clenched my right fist and punched a locker. "How many times do you want me to say it? I. Don't. Freaking remember!"

I felt Danny put a hand on my left shoulder. "Easy there, Sammy." I spun around and looked into his crystal blue eyes. Those blue eyes of his instantly calmed down. "I'm sorry, Danny. But he's been bugging me since I got back. I mean, how many times do i need to repeat myself?" He smiled that crooked smile of his. "Well, to be fair, you were gone for two years. And you need to remember what Jazz said. 'Sam, you need to control your anger.' Blah, blah, blah. 'Because you were dead,' blah, blah, blah. If you get angry at someone, isn't there a possibility that you might accidentally hurt them? Please, just take it easy. At least until you're under full control of yourself." I sighed and looked at my feet.

"Yeah, I guess. But you'd better help me… before I hurt Tuck. Accidentally." "What? You mean you would actually hurt me purposely? I already feel hurt. But… you seriously don't remember being dead?" Me and Danny both glared at Tuck. "Shut the hell up Tucker!" we both yelled. I sighed again. "The only thing I really remember is hearing voices. And I remember thinking 'So much for Danny's theory, that I'd go to heaven when I died.' But that's all I remember."

**Danny's POV.**

I felt bad for her. _She didn't know how long she was gone. She didn't know that her parents left. She didn't know how much I missed her. She didn't know that she had no place to live. She didn't know…_ "Oh, crap, I'm late! Bye, guys. I'll meet you later at Danny's." Tuck turned and ran right out of the school. Sam looked at the clock. "What's he late for? Its only ten after three. Danny?" I gulped. "Err… I think he should tell you that. It is none of my business… for once." She smiled, then giggled. _I missed hearing her laugh_. "What's so funny?" She just kept smiling, and shook her head. "I'll tell you later. Where are you taking me tonight anyway?"

_God, she's beautiful. _I bent down, and kissed her soft, smooth lips. When we parted, I gazed into her amethyst eyes. "It's a surprise." I whispered. She smiled. "Danny, have I ever told you how much I love you?" I thought about it for a minute then, smirked. "Actually… you did. But I love it when you remind me." Then, I kissed her again. "Well, I guess we better go. Before Lancer gives us detention, for 'public displays of affection.' Since Tuck's meeting us at my house, let's just go there for now." "Hmm… could we fly?" "Lead the way, Sam."

**Sam's POV.**

I blinked my eyes. Did he just tell me to lead the way? Seriously? "But… Danny, I can't fly." He just stood there, and held his hand for me to take. "You know I know that. I just like teasing you about it." I smiled, he could always make me smile. Danny pulled me onto his back. So, things really had changed then. The city seemed smaller than it was… before I died. Before I knew it, we were at Danny's house. He grabbed my hand and lead me to the couch. "So, what else around here changed since I was gone?"

I saw him shiver. "Danny, tell me. Please?" I gave him a sad puppy dog look, the one that seemed to work wonders on _everyone._ "Well, Sam…you know how I wanted you to stay at my house… I told you it was so that we could keep an eye on you? Remember?" I nodded, slowly. _Where is he going with this? "_Well… that wasn't… entirely true." He hung his head and stared at his shoes. "What do you mean, Danny?"

He kept his head down. "Well… your parents don't… they don't live here anymore… and I just didn't want you to feel bad about them not being here. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." My parents left? "Does… does this mean… I'm homeless?" My parents are gone. That thought alone will haunt me until I see them again. Danny's head snapped up, and looked me straight in the eye. "Sam… you could move in with me. I mean… my parents moved away too. That's why you haven't seen them since you've been back. They moved last year, when they found out… I lost the will to live without you, Sam. I was a shut in. I never went anywhere. The town hated me! They blamed your death entirely on me… and so did I."

_He actually thinks it was his fault? "_Danny, it wasn't your fault. You tried to save me, but… just don't blame yourself!" Danny shook his head. "Sammy… I don't blame myself anymore. You're here now. That's all that matters. That, and the fact that I love you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him towards my face. "I love you to." And our lips connected. "Wibumrime?" We broke apart, and I started giggling. "What?" Danny cleared his throat, and pulled out a diamond ring from his jacket pocket. "I said… Will you marry me?"

I was in complete shock. I felt warm tears streaming down my face. _Did… did he just… _I was frozen. All I could do was nod. I saw him smile in a way I've never seen before. I finally found my voice. "I'm going to be Sam Fenton?" My eyes met his. And all he could do was sit there. Smiling like an idiot. "I'm going to be Sam Fenton!" I giggled. I have never seen so much happiness in his eyes. "And I'm going to be married to her." Danny looked at me so lovingly; I actually felt my heart melt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all my readers for being so kind. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**If I did, I would've gotten rid of Paulina along time ago.**

_**Sam's POV.**_

I woke up on Danny's couch. I looked around the living room. "Danny?" I heard something fall and break upstairs. _Danny must've tripped again. _"Danny, what did you break?" I ran into his room, and saw him on the floor wrapped up in his blanket. On the floor was a photo with broken glass on it. In the photo were Danny, Tucker, and me. "Um… Sam? Can you help me? I'm kinda stuck." _Seriously?_ "Err, Danny? You do have ghost powers. Remember?" "Oh, yeah. I forgot." Danny turned intangible, and got out of his blanket.

"And how is my future wife today?" I blushed. "Actually, I'm still kinda tired. How exactly did my future husband fall onto his floor and break a picture?" _And there's that big dumb grin of his._ "You really don't want to know. And Tuck's coming over today, since 'something' came up last night… and Ember's coming too." _Ember? Why is she coming over?_

Danny scratched the back of his head. "Oh, yeah… did I forget to tell you that Ember and Jazz magically became best friends after you died?" I nodded. "How did that happen?" I sat on his bed, as he got up. Danny sighed, and sat next to me. "Well… after you died… Ember came after me. When she realized that I wouldn't fight… or go ghost… something was wrong. Her and Dani have been friends for a long time… so Ember asked her what was wrong with me. Dani said that you were dead because of Vlad. Ember always hated him… so she decided to help Dani find Vlad. Since I don't like Dani going anywhere alone, I send Jazz with her most of the time. Ember and Jazz just started getting used to seeing each other so much. Then they started hanging out."

I couldn't help but giggle. "Wow. That was a long explanation. So what was Tuck late for yesterday?" Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Well, it sounds like you can ask him. Just… try not to argue with Jazz." I nodded, as we walked down stairs and answered the door. Danny opened it and let Jazz and Tuck in. I tilted my head in confusion. "Jazz, you live here… don't you? Why did you wait for us to open the door?" Jazz gave a weak smile. _Okay, something's wrong._ "Actually… I moved in with Tucker yesterday. While you guys were in school I called the movers." I was in shock. "You moved in with Tucker? As in… Tucker the techno geek? That Tucker?" Danny burst out in laughter. "Sam! Tucker and Jazz have been together since last year! It's about time she moved in with him!" He finally began to settle down. _Jazz and Tuck? I never saw that coming. _"Wow. Really?"

Me and Danny lead them to the living room. Me and Danny sat on the new loveseat he bought, with his arm around my waist. Jazz and Tuck sat on the couch. "So, Tuck. What were you late for yesterday?" Tuck glanced at Jazz, who nodded and looked down at her feet. "Well… Jazz had an ultrasound. And I was supposed to be there with her." My jaw dropped. "You got Jazz knocked up?" Danny put a hand on my shoulder. "Sam… I think you should let him finish before you yell at him." I nodded. "Sorry, Tuck. Go ahead." He sighed. "Actually… she lost the baby…" "What?" I ran over to Jazz and gave her a hug. I never really liked hugging people… but she was my future sister-in-law! "Jazz, are you okay?" She looked up at me. "Yeah, I guess." Just then I heard the door open. "Danny, are you home." _I know that voice…_ "Yeah, Danielle. We're in the living room." Danielle walked into the living room, with Ember following. Danielle walked over to where me and Jazz were sitting. "Jazz… I heard what Tucker said… I'm sorry."

_Okay, I know I'm goth… but all this sadness is driving me crazy!_ Danny spoke up for me though. "Okay, time for a subject change. Err, Sam?" Danny grinned at me. "Want to tell them?" I shook my head. "No, I think I'd rather show them." They all looked confused. I smiled, and lifted my left hand. Showing all of them the diamond ring, that was on my ring finger. Jazz's face instantly lost all trace of sadness. Danielle and Jazz squealed._ God! I wish they wouldn't do that!_ Ember walked over to me and inspected my engagement ring. "Wow. That's a big rock. Congrats you guys." Tucker stared at my finger, and yelled. "FINALLY!"

I walked back over to Danny, who wrapped his arm around my waist, and kissed my head. "So glad you guys approve of my future wife." I reached up and poked his chest. "Don't be so sarcastic. Sarcasm is my thing." Danny kissed my head again. "Hey, Danny? What time is it?" He walked in to the kitchen, then back. "Time to head to school. Danielle, if you're coming you'd better get to your room and get ready. Jazz, if you want, you and Ember can stay here. Just make sure you lock up when you leave. Sam, I have to work today… so I can't go to school." _What?_ I looked at him, with sad eyes. "So it's just me, Danielle, and Tuck?" Danny nodded. "Sorry, but I need to work. I'll fly you to school though." I smiled. "Okay." He leaned down, and brushed his lips against mine.

Tuck coughed. "Um… guys? We're still here!" I blushed. "Hey, Jazz? Do you have any clothes I could borrow? Since you don't live here anymore, I can't just grab them from your closet." She grinned. "Sure. Danny can take you over to mine and Tucker's house. And since he's half ghost, I won't need to give you the key. Feel free to take anything you want." I nodded. Thanks, Jazz." I turned to Danny. "Well, let's go. Before Lancer yells at me for being late." Danny phased into Phantom, and flew me to Tuck and Jazz's house.

"Woah! What happened there?" I pointed at the warehouse that was next to the old hospital. It looked like it burned down awhile ago. "Vlad burned it down the night you died. He was hoping to burn your body, along with me." "So why didn't we burn?" I looked up at him. "Well, Valarie and Dani sensed me nearby when they were on their way home. They saved me, and your body." I smiled. "Wow. I never thought Valarie would help us. Especially after she found out you're Danny Phantom. How long was I dead anyway?" Danny fell silent. "Danny?" He sighed. "Two long, agonizing years. Okay we're here. Run and get dressed."

I glanced at my surroundings. I was in Jazz and Tucks house. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. "I'll be right back." I ran to the closet. _Good thing Jazz has some purple shirts. I grabbed a purple tank, and black sweater. _I ran over to the dresser. _Come on. I know Jazz has something black or purple in here! Found it._ I picked up a pair of black skinny jeans, since the only skirts in here are baby blue. I walked into the bathroom, got changed, and ran out. "Ready! Now hurry and get me to school!" Within a few seconds, I felt myself being lifted into the air. I looked back at the burned warehouse. _Where did you get to, Vlad?_

I glanced down, and realized I was at the school. I saw Danielle land at the doors. "You better get going, Sam. I'll pick you up when school's over." I nodded. "I love you, Sam." "I love you more." His crystal eyes met my amethyst ones. "I doubt that." He bent down and placed his soft lips over mine.

**A/N: A bit of a shock in there with Jazz and Tucker. Please don't hate me for the next chapter! I know it isn't going to be everyone's favourite, but it's necessary for the rest of my story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is! Sorry this took so long! I kept rewriting a few parts over, and over. I hope it's to your liking! I do NOT own Danny Phantom or its characters.**

_**Sam's POV.**_

Well that was an eventful morning. _I wish Danny didn't have to work today. _I kept my eyes on my feet as I walked up the steps of Casper High, and started dragging my feet across the concrete. I walked over to my locker. I've gotten used to being two years behind in school, but I hate it! During school, I don't get to see Danny until lunch! I sighed. _I guess Danny and Tuck will be graduating next year._

I looked up and saw Mr. Lancer waiting outside of the teachers' lounge, pacing back and forth. "Ah, there you are, Miss Manson. Would you mind coming over here for a moment?" I nodded, and closed my locker. I looked down at my silver, diamond ring. _Should I tell anyone? Of course not! It isn't anyone's business except mine and Danny's._ I put my hands in my pockets, and walked over to Mr. Lancer. "Yes, Mr. Lancer?" Honestly, Mr. Lancer looked scared out of his wits. "Miss Manson, I'm afraid there aren't going to be any classes to day. Every student is to meet in the gymnasium immediately. Where is Mr. Fenton?" Lancer looked around the hallway. "Danny said he had to work today, so he just dropped me off here. Why is everyone supposed to go to the gym?" Mr. Lancer started walking, then stopped. "Just get to the gymnasium. I will explain when I get there. But right now, I need to find Miss Grey."

I walked down the hall, and into the gym. Everyone was dead silent, except Paulina and Kwan. "I heard he shot at a guy." I saw Paulina punch Kwan's shoulder. "Don't you say that! What if he comes after me?" I continued walking, until I found an empty seat. I took my hands out of my pockets, and sat down. I sat there for a good fifteen minutes, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped, and stood. "Hi, Sam." I turned around and saw Valarie. My heart rate slowly went back to normal, and I caught my breath.

"Oh. Hey, Valarie. You don't know why we're here do you?" She shook her head. "No. You haven't seen Dash, have you?" I nodded, and used my left hand to point to my right. Valarie grabbed my hand. "Danny proposed? Really? Isn't it a little soon for that?" I pulled my hand away, and put it back in my pocket. "Not so loud!" I saw Lancer come in through the side door. "Hey, you better find a seat, Lancer's here." Valarie nodded and walked passed me, over to where Dash, Kwan, and Paulina were sitting. I sat back in my seat. Mr. Lancer stood at the microphone, and began to speak. "Attention, students. Today there will be no classes, for anyone. I have been advised to lock the school doors, and keep all students in this room until further notice. I want everyone to find a partner. Whatever you do, do not let your partner out of your sight."

I looked around, and found Tucker and Danielle two rows behind me. "Tuck! Come here!" He jumped over a few people, and ran towards me. "Hey, Sam. You want me to be your partner, don't you?" I nodded. Tuck took a seat to my left. Lancer continued to talk. "Are there any questions?" I raised my hand. "You have a question, Miss Manson?" I stood up. "Yeah, I have a question. What the hell happened, and why are we all locked in the gymnasium?" Mr. Lancer cleared his throat. "Well, it seems that a murderer has been 'hanging out' around our small town. That is why you need a partner. If anyone needs to leave this room for any reason, your partner is going with you."

"Mr. Lancer, couldn't I just go home? I'm sure I won't be murdered if I take a different route." _I just really don't feel like staying here. I want to just go home, and sleep._ "Miss Manson, it is extremely dangerous for you to go anywhere. You should stay here. However, I have no legal right to keep you here against your will. If you must go, I just ask that you call Mr. Foley, or Miss Fenton when you get there." I nodded and started to walk back to the gym doors. "Mr. Foley, Miss Fenton, walk Miss Manson to the front doors." We reached the doors, and Danielle phased us through. I looked down at my feet. "You know, I could fly you home, Sam." I looked over to Danielle, as we continued through the halls. "No, I can walk."

We reached the front doors, and we were phased through. "I'll see you guys later though." Tuck grabbed my hand before I could go any further. "Before you go, I want you to tell me what you think of this." The techno-geek lead me and Danielle over to an outdoor table.

I checked the time on my cell phone. _Its only 9:47?_ "Tuck, I want to get home. What do you want us to see?" He pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside of it was a ring. The small gold band was the same as mine, except for the colour. Where mine held a diamond, this one held a turquoise coloured stone. The only differences between my ring and this ring, were the colours. Danielle squealed. "You're gonna ask Jazz to marry you?" I couldn't take my eyes off the ring. "Wow, Tuck. I can't believe you're that brave." I looked back up to him. "I don't know why she would want to marry a techno-geek." Tuck shot a glare at me. I shook my head. "Wow, you really are brave. I'm just kidding, you know that! Jazz will love it." I smile for what felt like the hundredth time that morning.

I stretched my arms, and sighed. "I better get going. I'll text you guys later." Danielle and Tuck waved, and spoke at the same time. "Bye, Sam." I watched the ground as I walked home. _Mine and Danny's home. _I smiled at the thought. I kicked at the small pebbles on the sidewalk. I tripped, and landed on my knees. "Damn, that hurt!" As I stood back up, I felt warm liquid pouring from my knee. I looked at my jeans, and saw blood soaking through. I continued my walk home, now limping.

I saw Danny on the other side of the street, walking in the same direction as me. "Danny!" He turned around and started running toward me. Judging by the look on his face, he must have realised I was hurt. "Sam! Sam, are you okay? What happened?" As soon as he got over to me, I fell against him. "I'm fine. I just tripped, and scrapped my knee. Why aren't you at work?" I pulled away slightly, and allowed him to pick me up. He phased to Phantom, and began to fly back home. "I suppose you've heard about the murderer that's hanging around town?" I nodded. "Well, my boss thought it was too much. For me to work, and worry about you." Danny phased us into the house, and into his room. _Our room._ He put me on the edge of the bed, and phased back to Fenton.

"Sam, I'm gonna need you to go and change. I need to see your wound." I nodded, but then a thought occurred to me. "I don't have any clothes, remember?" He smiled, and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I actually sent Jazz to pick up some clothes for you." I looked up. "You got Jazz to buy me clothes?" Danny nodded. "How bad are they?" Danny shrugged, and sat down beside me. "Don't worry. I told her not to get anything that isn't purple, black, or blue." I smiled at him. "Thanks, Danny." "Your clothes are in the dresser beside the closet. Call me when you're done changing." He kissed my cheek, and phased through the floor.

I got up, and walked over to the dresser. _Please, don't be anything girly._ I held my breath, and opened the top drawer. In it were a few long sleeve shirts. I closed it_ even though its cold, it's too warm for those_. I opened the second drawer. In it there were a few t-shirts. I grabbed a purple top, and threw it on the bed. I closed the drawer, and opened the next one. I saw a few skirts and a few pairs of leggings in this one. _I'll have to remember to thank Jazz for this. _I grabbed a purple skirt, and a pair of black leggings. _It's a good thing Jazz is the same size as me._ I finished getting dressed, except for the leggings. I threw the clothes I borrowed from Jazz, in the laundry basket.

"Okay, Danny! I'm changed!" I looked down, at my knee. The blood was still running from the wound, and down my leg. Danny phased back into the room, with a first aid kit. He handed me the first aid kit. "Could you hold this for a second? I just need to bring a chair over." I nodded, and watched Danny pull his computer chair over to the side of the bed. He sat down, and I handed the kit back to him. "You might want to brace yourself, this is gonna sting." He soaked a cotton ball in peroxide, and brought it closer to my knee. I shut my eyes just as it touched my wound. "Ouch! Damn that hurts!" It felt like I got shot in the knee. I opened my eyes. Danny gave me an apologetic look. "Sorry, Sam."

Danny began to wipe the rest of the blood away, and I noticed why it hurt so bad. I had a 5 inch long gash, starting at my knee. "Err, Sam. You're going to need stitches." I folded my arms. "I am not going to a hospital." Danny sighed. "What, would you rather use super glue?" I nodded. "Fine. Hold still, and close your eyes." I did as I was told. I felt a sting on the gash, followed by a few pinches. "Okay, open your eyes." I opened one eye, then the other. I looked down at my leg. "You gave me stitches? What the hell!" Danny smirked. "Better than any doctor could." I gave him a death glare. "What? I don't have super glue."

I sighed and put my head down. I lifted my hand, and stared at my ring. "Sam, are you okay?" I shook my head. "I don't know. Valarie found out today, and she probably told everyone about it by now." Danny frowned. "She wouldn't do that. I don't care if anyone finds out. Why don't you want anyone to know you're going to be my wife?" I sighed. "I'm going to be married to the guy that saved the world from the disasteroid. That's a lot of pressure being put on me." I looked at Danny. He held my left hand, and smiled. "Don't worry, it won't be so bad." I smiled. "I guess you're right. Nothing to worry about, right?" Danny dropped my hand and looked down. "Danny? Is there something you aren't telling me?" He sighed. "There's no hiding anything from you, is there? It's that murderer that's been hanging around town." I frowned. "What about him?" Danny remained silent. "Danny?" "I know who he is." I grabbed his hand. "Who is it?" Danny hesitated for a minute. "Danny, who is it?" Danny sighed. "It's Vlad."

**A/N: I AM a horrible person! What have I done?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Danny's POV.**

"I'm telling you, Tuck! I've never seen Sam so upset before! There has to be a way to keep Vlad away from her. At least until I can do something. I stayed up all night every night for the past week, just so that she would sleep! I'm so tired, I'm seeing purple giraffes everywhere I look!" I paced back and forth in my living room. I listened to Tuck blab on, and on about some new type of security system. I was starting to think it might be a good idea. All I wanted was for Sam to be safe, and stop worrying about Vlad. After he got to her last night… after what he did to her… I swear I will make him pay.

"Danny, did you hear me?" I snapped out of my thoughts. "Yeah, I heard you." "Danny! Help!" I heard Sam scream. "Tuck, I gotta go." I pressed the end button on my cell phone, and ran upstairs. I opened the door to _our_ bedroom. There on the floor, was Sam, screaming in her sleep. I ran over to her, and gently shook her arm. "Sam, wake up. You're just having a bad dream." Sam rolled over and threw a pillow at me. "No! Don't touch me! Danny, do something!" I got used to the screaming, but I know that she was seeing the memory of what happened to her nearly a week ago. "Sam, wake up." I shook her again. "Danny! Help me!" I sighed, and ran down stairs.

"Oh my god! They're doing cosmetic testing on the purple giraffes!" I heard Sam yell, as she limped into the living room. "What? Where? We need to stop them!" I gave a weak chuckle. "Wow. Is that the only way I can wake you up from a nightmare? So far it's worked every day this week." Sam's cheeks turned red, as she glared at me. "Did you really just say purple giraffes?" I nodded. "I've been seeing them all week." I tried to seem as happy as I usually am, but after what Vlad did… it just didn't seem possible. Sam kept glancing around the room, and carefully sat down on the sofa, trying not to touch her bruises.

Dani walked into the living room in her pj's. She looked as tired as I was. "Dani, go back to your room for a few minutes. I need to talk to Sam. In private." Dani grumbled. "Good morning to you too, grumpy. Yell when you're done talking." I nodded, and Dani went back upstairs. I looked at Sam. "You okay, Sam?" She just glared at me again. "Of course I'm not okay! Look at me! I'm covered in bruises, my right arm is broken, and I took a trip to the hospital! All in one week! Why do bad things always happen to the goth?"

I looked down at my sneakers. "It's my fault. If I didn't have these stupid ghost powers, none of this would've happened." I looked back up to Sam. It hurt me when I looked at her face. Bruises covered her left cheek, and her forehead. Her lower lip was cut. After Vlad beat her, she began wearing long-sleeve shirts, and sweats. She said it was just because I felt bad when I saw the bruises covering her arms and legs, and she didn't want me to beat myself up over it. She shook her head. "Danny, it isn't your fault. It's just…" I cut her off. "I know he hurt you, and I'm going to make him pay for it." She glared at me.

"Danny, would you shut up for a minute? There is something seriously wrong with me! I felt like something about me was wrong before, but now I _know_ there is something wrong with me." I kneeled on the floor in front of her, and looked her in the eye. "What is it?" Sam stood up, and grabbed my hands. "Danny, you love me right?" _What kind of question was that?_ "Sam, I love you more than anything else in the world." "Then promise you won't hate me." I sighed. "Sam, I could never hate you." She took a deep breath, and fell through the floor. _Wait, fell through the floor? She became intangible? What the hell is going on?_ She appeared in front of me. "Err, Sam. How did you do that?" "I don't know. I told you there was something wrong with me, but I wasn't talking about that!" She sniffled. "I don't know how to tell you this, but…" her voice trailed off. I followed her gaze, which fell to the floor. "What?" Tears began to fall from her eyes. "Sam, please tell me?" She took another deep breath. "I'm pregnant." _Did she just say what I think she said? _Everything went black.

**Sam's POV.**

I slapped my forehead. _What was I thinking? Telling him something like that without making him sit down first… yeah, great idea. _"Damn." I grabbed Danny's hand, and tried to pull him onto the couch. "Dammit, Danny! How much do you weigh?" I remembered Danielle was upstairs. "Danielle! Could you come down here for a minute?" Within a few seconds, she was back in the living room. "Err, what happened to Danny?" Danielle was scratching the top of her head. "I'll tell you later. Help me get him upstairs, please." "Sure thing, Sam." Danielle picked up Danny, and phased him into the bedroom.

**Danny's POV.**

I woke up in my bed. Dani and Sam were staring at me. I smiled, and scratched my head. "I fainted didn't I?" Sam nodded. I looked over to Dani. "Why did you faint?" I glanced to Sam, then back to Dani. "I'll tell you later. Could you give me another minute with Sam?" She rolled her eyes, and phased through the floor. I looked back to Sam, who was sitting at the end of the bed. "Did you really say what I thought you said?" She nodded. "And after what happened with Vlad… is it okay?" Sam nodded again. A smile spread across my face. "I'm going to be a dad? This is awesome!"

Sam smiled, and sat beside me. "I can't believe you fainted!" I laughed. "I can't believe you're pregnant! How far are you?" "About six weeks." "When did you find out?" "Yesterday. But I want to know why I have ghost powers!" I gave a weak chuckle. "Yeah, we're probably gonna need to talk to Jazz about that. I have no idea what the hell is going on." Sam kissed my cheek. "You really want to be a dad then?" I nodded. "Of course I do! It is mine, right?" She punched my shoulder. "Of course it is! Do you really think I'd cheat on you?" I put my hands up in defense. "No, no. I was just joking." "Sure you were. Should we tell Danielle?" I shrugged. "I don't know. It's your decision. But we will need to tell Jazz."

Sam sighed. "Yeah, I know. But that also means Tucker will know." I started playing with her ring. "Sam, I know we have a long time to think about this… but could I help pick a name?" I looked over and saw her try to cover a giggle. She put her left hand over her abdomen. "This is the child of Danny Phantom. I would love it if you would help me pick a name."


	7. Chapter 7

**Still don't own Danny Phantom or its characters. (How I wish I did though)**

**Danny's POV.**

"Daniel Jack Fenton!" I woke up to Sam yelling. I dragged myself out of bed, got dressed, and walked down stairs. I glanced at the clock. _9:05 am._ I noticed Sam was sitting at the table. Her arm has been out of the cast for a couple days, and all of her wounds and bruises were now gone. "You okay, Sam?" She jumped to her feet, ant pointed to the empty cupboard. "Where the hell are my cheerios?" I stared at her blankly. "That's why you're yelling at me? You ate the whole box yesterday!" Sam's hands started glowing. I put my hands up in front of me. "Sam, please be careful." She glared at me. "I want my cheerios!" She shot a ghost ray at the floor. "Oops." I sighed. "Okay, you stay here. I'll go to the grocery store and get cheerios." Sam smiled at me. "Thank-you, Danny. I love you." "I love you too, Sam."

I kissed Sam on the cheek, and walked out the door. I decided to walk to the grocery store. I needed some time to myself. Since Sam told me she was pregnant, she started acting really weird. A good example would be what just happened. She yelled at me, she ate endless amounts of food, and the weirdest part is; she's not even at seven weeks yet! Maybe it's because she's pregnant with a ghost child? I really don't know. I still need to talk to Jazz, but she's been really sick lately.

I continued down the street, glancing up every few minutes. My cell phone started vibrating in my back pocket. I checked the caller ID, and lifted it to my ear. "Hey, Tuck. What's up?" "Congrats, dude!" I scratched my head. "Tuck, what are you talking about?" "I heard you and Sam are gonna have a kid." I stopped dead in my tracks. "Who told you that?" He laughed on the other end. "You do realise that I'm following you, right?"

I turned around, and saw Tuck running toward me. I put my phone back in my pocket. Tuck stopped right in front of me, and was clearly out of breath. I smacked him in the side of the head. "Ouch, Danny! What the hell was that for?" I glared at him, as we started walking again. "Who told you?" Tuck adjusted his glasses. "Dani told me last night. She also told me the names you decided on." My anger was getting the better of me. "Oh she did, did she?" He nodded. "Why didn't you tell my about your kid sooner?" I sighed. "Well, I actually just found out around a week ago. Me and Sam are gonna need to pay a visit to Jazz also." Tuck scratched his head. "Why?" "Uh… she has ghost powers?" Tuck burst out laughing. "Tuck, I'm being serious." He stopped laughing. "What? You can't really be serious." I nodded. "I haven't seen much, though. The day she told me, she went intangible and fell through the floor." I went on to tell him everything that happened this morning. "She shot a ghost ray at the floor?" I nodded. "Those are the only two times I've seen her use ghost powers. That's why I need to visit Jazz."

I looked up, and noticed we were at the grocery store. "Danny, why are we at a grocery store?" I chuckled. "I need to buy Sam a box of cheerios." "Oh. You and Sam should come over later." We walked into the grocery store, and over to where the cereal was kept. "Jazz is feeling better?" Tuck nodded. "She wanted me to tell you something, but it can wait." I grabbed four boxes of cheerios. Tuck followed me to the checkout counter. I handed the cashier the money, and we left the store.

"Well, what did Jazz want you to tell me?" Tuck shrugged. "She wanted me to tell you… that… she's pregnant again." I stared at him. "Seriously?" Tuck nodded. "Jazz is at about seven weeks. She's due around June 23rd. She said that's why she's been sick. But if you ask me, it seems a little early for that." I nodded. "Well, we're guys… I guess we just aren't supposed to understand. Wait a minute… did you say June 23rd? Sam's due on the same day!"

**Sam's POV.**

_Where is Danny with my cheerios? It's 10:04! He's been gone for an hour!_ I was still sitting at the table. I heard my cell phone ring. I reached into my pocket, and pulled it out. "Hey, Jazz. What's up?" "Hey, Sam. I just wanted to say congratulations." I put my left arm on the table, and lowered my head slightly. "For what?" Jazz giggled. "For conceiving my niece or nephew, duh." My head shot up, and my body froze. "Who told you that?" "Danielle. She also told me the names you and Danny decided on." I grumbled. "Great… hey, are you feeling any better?" "Actually, yes I am. But, um… I wanted to tell you that me and Tucker are going to have a baby too." I scratched my head. _Did I hear her right?_ "You're pregnant again?" "Yup. You and Danny should come over later." I stood from my spot. "You know what Jazz? I'm gonna call Danny. Is it okay if I come over now?" I waited for her reply. "Yeah, sure." "Okay, I'll be over in a few."

I ended my call, and dialed Danny's number. _Please answer. _"Hey, Sam. Wha-" I cut him off. "I'm going over to Jazz's house. Come over once you put my cheerios away." "Okay, I'll see you in a few. I love you, Sam." I giggled. "Bye, Danny. I love you too." I flipped my phone shut. "Danielle!" I heard her flop down the stairs. "What do you want, Sam? I was sleeping…" I smiled. "Why did you tell Jazz I was pregnant?" Danielle stood straight up, and looked a little worried. "Uh… well… it is her niece… or nephew… and I didn't… think you'd mind?" I just continued to smile. "Well, thanks, Danielle." She tilted her head. "What?" "You saved me and Danny from an awkward moment with Jazz and Tucker. Anyway, I'm going to Jazz's for a few hours." Danielle smiled. "So… I can go back to bed?" I nodded. "Okay, bye Sam. Have fun." I chuckled. "See ya later, Danielle."

I walked out the door, and continued down the street. I kept my gaze locked on my feet, until I got to Jazz's house. I knocked on the door, and Jazz answered. "Hey, Sam!" She wrapped her arms around me, and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "Um… Jazz… can't breathe…" She let me go. "Sorry. Come in." I followed her into the house, which had the same layout as mine and Danny's house. She lead me to a light blue couch in the living room, and sat beside me. "So, Sam… when are you due?" I looked at her. "Um… around June 23rd. What about you?" Jazz stared at me with wide eyes. "Around June 23rd." I went wide eyed. "Really? Wow, maybe our kids will share a birthday." Jazz giggled. "That would be so cool." I shifted my weight on the couch.

"So, Jazz… did you and Tucker think of any names?" She nodded. "Theresa Elizabeth Madeline Foley… if it's a girl. Tyler Daniel Jack Foley if it's a boy. What about you guys? I mean, I know the first names, but what about middle names and last names?" I nodded. "Those are really nice names. We decided on Raven Jasmine Marie Fenton for a girl. And Levi Tucker James Fenton for a boy." "You're giving your baby mine or Tucker's name? That is so sweet of you guys! Thank-you, Sam." I smiled. "And you're giving your child my middle name, or Danny's first name. I guess great minds think alike." Jazz smiled back.

"Oh, Jazz… I was wondering if you knew what's wrong with me…" Jazz tilted her head. I concentrated on trying to go intangible, but… "It's not working…" "What's not working, Sam?" I sighed. "Around a week ago… I went intangible… and this morning… I shot a ghost ray at the floor…" I went on to tell her everything that had happened this morning. "You yelled at him because you ate all of your cheerios yesterday. I nodded. "Can we please stay on topic? Do you have any idea what's happening?" Jazz nodded. "When we tried to bring you back to life… we needed a little blood… Danny volunteered. You have his blood in you… not enough for you to use ghost power whenever you want. I may need to run tests, but it seems that you can only use it when you are nervous or angry." _Only when I'm nervous or angry, huh? This could work to my advantage. _


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I took so long to update! I got a little caught up in one of my other fics, but I'm back! Don't get too excited or happy. Please remember that this is a Romance/Tragedy fic. (Don't kill me!) And I'm sad to say I only have two chapters left before I start the sequel. (If I start one.) **I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR ITS CHARACTERS!** I only own Raven.

**Danny's POV.**

I shot out of bed, covered in sweat. I glanced at my side, but Sam wasn't there. I checked the time, and the clock read 3:09 am. I rolled onto my side. _Sam's probably just having a snack or something._ I pulled my blanket back up, and went back to sleep.

"Danny!" Sam choked out. "Hang on, Sam!" I turned into Phantom, and flew toward my fiancé. "Let her go Plasmius!" I shot at him with my ghost ray, but he multiplied, and the real one disappeared. "Sam!" I looked around, but all I saw were more versions of Plasmius. "Vlad, bring her back!" I heard a dark chuckle behind me. "You want them back? Go ahead and try. You won't be able to save them this time." I turned around, but there was no one there. "What do you mean I won't be able to save them? You have my daughter and my fiancé?"

Once again, I heard a dark chuckle behind me. I turned to face the real Vlad Plasmius. I gasped once I saw what he was holding. He had a small two-year-old girl in his arms. Her hair was as black as night, her skin was slightly tan, and her eyes were lilac. Vlad Plasmius was holding my daughter. "Raven!" I glared at Plasmius. "Vlad, I won't bother you again. Please, just give me back my family!" Vlad shook his head. "Now Daniel, why on earth would I do that? Just so you could train another Phantom to be like you? I think not." Vlad grabbed a gun, and aimed it at the tiny girl. "Raven!"

I jumped out of bed, and onto the floor. I looked around my room. _Something's different. But what?_ I looked through a few things, but I didn't find what I was looking for. Evidence that Sam was still here. The dresser her clothes was gone. The hole in the wall from when Sam got angry, it was gone. There was no evidence that Sam was here. I ran to my desk, and tore open the bottom drawer. I found a small box under a few papers. I held my breath as I opened it. The engagement ring I proposed with was sitting in the box. It looked brand new and never touched. I ran into my bathroom, looking for dirty clothes, a tooth brush, anything that would lead me to believe that Sam was still here. There was nothing. I fell onto the floor and started crying.

"She's gone…" I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I wiped my eyes, and walked to the door. I opened it, and there was Jazz. Something was different about her. She looked the same as back when she was seventeen. Instead of her hair being in a ponytail, it was back in its old headband. And instead of her blue skit and black shirt, she was back in her old clothes. "Uh… Jazz? What are you doing here?" Jazz crossed her arms and stared at me. "Um… I'm making sure you're awake. I don't need my little brother to slip into a coma. Mom's downstairs making pancakes. And whatever you do, do let dad out of the basement. Mom said she's trying to teach him a lesson about trying to interrogate people in the grocery store."

I scratched my head."Mom and dad? What are they doing here?" Jazz grabbed my arm. "Are you okay? Did you hit your head?" I shook my head quickly. "No, no. I'm fine." She let go of me, and raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? You look confused." I nodded. "Jazz, I'm fine. I promise." Jazz rolled her eyes and turned to leave, but I grabbed her arm. "Jazz… where's Sam?" Jazz's eyes widened. "Why would you ask me that? You're her boyfriend, not me." I glared at her. "Jazz…" She rolled her eyes. "She's probably at her house sleeping. After yesterday she probably needs it." I tilted my head. "Yesterday? What was yesterday?" Jazz put the back of her hand on my forehead. "Danny… are you on drugs or something? How could you forget?" I pulled my hair. "Forget what? What are you talking about?" Jazz glared at me. "Danny! Are you on drugs?" I pushed her out of my way. "No, I'm not on drugs!" I yelled. "Now, what are you talking about?" Jazz sighed. "Maybe you should go back to sleep." I glared at her with green eyes, and she hid behind her psychology book. "Or not. Maybe you should go talk to Sam." I turned intangible, and fell through the floor.

I returned to normal in the middle of the kitchen. I kicked my feet on the table. "Hey, mom?" She turned around and smiled. "Hi sweetie. What's up?" I scratched me head. "Uh… what happened yesterday?" Her smile dropped. She put the bowl of pancake mix down, and walked over to me. She put her hand on my fore head, like Jazz did. "Danny, sweetie. Are you sick? You aren't on drugs are you? You can tell your mother anything, you know that right?" I pushed her hand away from me, and gave her a blank stare. "Mom, I'm not sick, and I swear to god I'm not on drugs. What happened yesterday?"

I heard the basement door break down, and I heard my dad yelling. "Danny's on drugs? Danny why would you do that to yourself? Is it because of Sam?" My mom elbowed my dad in the ribs. I glared at them. "For the last time, I am NOT on drugs. What happened yesterday? What about Sam?" My mom glanced at her wrist. "Oh my, look at the time, you're going to be late for something. Bye Danny." She pushed me out the door, but I phased back into the house. "I'm not going to be late for anything! And now that everyone knows my secret, I can come back in here as many times as I want." I crossed my arms. "Now what happened yesterday, and what were you saying about Sam?"

My parents exchanged worried glances. "Danny… what do you think about orange? I think we should paint all of the bathrooms in the house orange." I glared at my dad. "Okay, one; I hate orange. Two; STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!" I felt my eyes glowing green, and I was ready to shoot my ghost ray at the ceiling, or release my ghostly wail. "What happened? TELL ME!" My mom sighed, and told me to sit down. "Danny… sweetie… yesterday… Vlad came back. Don't you remember?" I shook my head, and my mom continued. "Vlad tied you up and… shot Sam… in the head. Do you remember anything?"

My eyes widened. "You don't mean at the warehouse, do you?" My mom nodded. "But… that was two years ago!" My mom put a hand on my shoulder. "Danny… the doctor told us that this might happen. What happened was… you created an alternate reality in your subconscious. We were told that when you woke up, you might think that days, months, even years have gone by… but it's only been twenty-three hours. You should still remember what happened." _So all of that was a dream? I'm not marrying Sam? She isn't pregnant? I'm not going to be a dad?_

I hung my head. "Is she okay?" My parents glanced at each other, then back to me. I sighed. "Is Sam okay?" I watched my mom lower her head. "She's in surgery right now, having the bullet remover from her brain. If you want, you can go to the hospital and wait… but there's no telling how long she'll be in there." I nodded. "Well, you know where to find me then." I walked out of the room, and out of the house. _What's going on?_

**Sam's POV.**

"Danny!" I choked out. "Hang on, Sam!" Danny turned into Phantom, and flew toward me. "Let her go Plasmius!" He yelled, and shot at him with a ghost ray, but he multiplied. Me the real Vlad disappeared. "Sam!" I looked around, but all I saw was black. "Vlad, bring her back!" I heard a dark chuckle behind me. I truned in circles, trying to find the faces that matched the voices. It was no use, there was nothing except black. "You want them back? Go ahead and try. You won't be able to save them this time." I turned around again, but there was no one there. "What do you mean I won't be able to save them? You have my daughter and my fiancé?"

_My daughter? Vlad has my daughter!_ Once again, I heard a dark chuckle behind me. I turned to face Vlad Plasmius. I gasped once I saw what he was holding. He had a small two-year-old girl in his arms. Her hair was as black as night, her skin was slightly tan, and her eyes were lilac. Vlad Plasmius was holding my daughter. Then he disappeared again. "Raven!" I Heard Danny call. "Vlad, I won't bother you again. Please, just give me back my family!" "Now Daniel, why on earth would I do that? Just so you could train another Phantom to be like you? I think not." I found a hole in the darkness, and I kicked through it. Vlad grabbed a gun, and aimed it at the tiny girl. Danny and I yelled at the same time. "Raven!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is, the last chapter before the epilogue. I hope this clears up some of the confusion from the previous chapter.**

**Sam's POV.**

_Raven!_ I opened my eyes. The blinding light from the sun lighted the room. I put a hand to my forehead, and felt something slightly tugging at my hand. I let my eyes adjust to the light, and I noticed that I was connected to wires and tubes. "Where am I?" I lightly pushed myself, and sat up. I looked around the room. The walls were off-white, and the floor was covered in grey tiles. _Am I in a hospital?_ I looked at my hands. There was an IV in my left hand, while my right hand was free. I took a quick glance at the rest of myself. I was wearing a hospital gown, and there were electrodes stuck to my chest. My head started pounding, and I lifted my right hand to hold it. There was a bandage around my head. I felt around it, and stopped at the base of my neck. When I pulled my hand away, there was a very small amount of blood on my fingertips. "Ow…" I felt something move beside me, and I looked down.

Danny was sleeping, and his head was resting beside me. He blinked, and lifted his head. A smile spread across his face. "Sam! You're awake!" I blinked a few times. I poked his cheek. "Sam, why are you poking me?" I continued to blink. "You're… different…" I poked him again. Danny scratched his head. "Different? How?" I shrugged. "I don't really know… you look… fifteen again." Danny chuckled. "Sam, I am fifteen. So are you." _So it was a dream? I'm not getting married to Danny? I'm not pregnant? So… Raven was never real… _I sighed. "What happened? Why am I in the hospital?" Danny frowned. "Well… Vlad came back and… shot you… in the head…" I stared at him. "Again? Didn't that happen two years ago?"

Danny chuckled. "When I woke up the other day, I thought the same thing. After the shock and smoke inhalation, I fell asleep and created an alternate reality in my subconscious." I lowered my head. "So… everything I thought was real… it was all basically a dream?" Danny nodded. We sat in silence for a few minutes before either of us spoke. Danny grabbed my hand. "I wish that part of my dream was real…" I looked back at him. "What was your dream about?" Danny let go of my hand and stood up. "I'll tell you later. First I need to let someone know you're awake." I smiled. "Okay." Danny left the room. I sat in silence. _It was all a dream._ My head snapped up. _What if… what if I saw part of my future?_

There was a light knock on the door. "Miss Manson, are you awake?" A woman's voice asked from the other side. "Yes." The door opened, revealing… "Mrs. Fenton? What are you doing here?" She smiled. "Remember? I stopped ghost hunting after Danny revealed his secret. This is my eighth day as a health care assistant." Mrs. Fenton lifted a clipboard. "So, how are you feeling?" I shrugged. "Not bad, but my head is killing me." She nodded, and jotted something down. "Any nausea or fatigue?" I slowly shook my head. "Not really. Where's Danny?" Mrs. Fenton wrote something down, then she looked back to me. "Sorry Sam. During patient evaluations, no one else can be present in the room. Even if it's a boyfriend." My face flushed.

"Sam…" Mrs. Fenton put the clipboard down, and sat beside me. "You're lucky to be awake, you know." I tilted my head slightly. "What do you mean?" She sighed. "Well… during your surgery… the surgeon observed that the bullet somehow managed to wedge itself extremely close to the medulla oblongata. If it were any closer, you would be a ghost right now." I glared at her. She put her hands up in front of her. "Right. Not the best time for a ghost joke, sorry. Anyway, the other doctors said that it would be a miracle if you woke up after six months… but forty-eight hours? You're a legend around here, just like Danny." I smirked. "Great. Now I'm a legend for nearly dying." Mrs. Fenton rolled her eyes, then smiled. "Sam?" I moved around to get a little more comfortable. "Yeah?" I turned my attention back to her. "Who's Raven?" I could've died right on the spot. I snorted, and gave a nervous laugh. "Raven? I don't know a Raven. I know there are birds called ravens, but I don't know anyone named Raven." I cleared my throat. "Why do you ask?" She smirked. "Danny said he heard you call for someone named Raven in your sleep. He said he thought you might have had the same dream as him." I shrugged. "I guess it's possible." She nodded. "Anyway, I'd better be going. There will be someone coming in later to do some more evaluations, but for now you need to rest. I'm limiting your visitors to one at a time." She got up, and picked up the clipboard as walked to the door. She flipped through a few pages on it. "Mrs. Fenton, could you send Danny back in here?" She nodded before she disappeared through the door.

I stared at the ceiling, until I heard the door creak open. I smiled when Danny walked through the door, and he shut it behind him. "You didn't really leave, did you?" I asked him. Danny smiled and shrugged. "I left, told my mom you're awake, and stood right there." He pointed beside the water cooler in my room. I rolled my eyes at him. "Of course you did. So… you still need to tell me what your dream was about… then I'll tell you what mine was about."

Danny scratched his head, and sat in the chair beside my bed. "Well… I dreamed that Vlad killed you, and for two years I tried to bring you back. Your parents blamed me for you death, and moved. The entire town, besides my family and Tuck, hated me. Then I found a way to bring you back to life. So I brought you back, and convinced you to stay at my house for a week." Danny looked at me, and I nodded for him to continue. "Well… I told you that your parents left, and invited you to live with me… and then… I… I asked you to marry me. You said yes… and then… Vlad came back and attacked you. A little while after the attack, you told me…" I stared at him with wide eyes.

_He's describing my dream! This is just like when Nocturne put the entire town to sleep!_

"I told you that I was seven weeks pregnant…" I finished his sentence. Danny's head shot up. "How did you know?" I grabbed his hand. "I had the same dream. That's why I yelled for Raven in my sleep. In my dream she was-" Danny smiled. "Our daughter." He finished my sentence, and I nodded. "That's why I wasn't very happy when I woke up. She was just a dream." I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Danny, do you think it really was just a dream?" I looked back to him, and he tilted his head like a confused puppy. "What do you mean?" I shrugged. "I don't know. Do you think that… maybe we saw part of our future?" Danny smiled at me. "Well, maybe part of it. I kind of like the idea of marrying you, and having a daughter." I blushed.

"Sam, I love you. I love you more than life itself. I know this probably isn't the best time, but…" Danny reached into his pocket, and pulled out the same ring from my dream. "I can't imagine my life without you. You are my entire world. Samantha Elizabeth Manson, the day we both turn eighteen, will you marry me?" I smiled and nodded. "Of course I will!" I had to hug him with my right arm, since my left was hooked up to numerous wires and tubes. "I love you Danny." Danny smiled, and whispered in my ear. "I love you more." I smiled, and leaned in to kiss him. As soon as our lips touched, I felt sparks fly.

**A/N: It's almost over :'( I'm still not sure if I should write a sequel or not… I'll think about it after the epilogue is done. And yea, Danny and Sam had the same dream about an alternate reality (each in their own POV of course). So… almost none of that happened. Sorry for messing with your mind :(**


	10. Chapter 10

Yeah... this chapter kinda sucked and could've been **WAY** better :( I'll try to do better the sequel, which is going to be called 'Spellbound.' The only thing about the sequel... I'm only gonna do one if people are going to read it, so I'm asking for **at LEAST four** reviews on this chapter, which would bring this fic to an even thirty reviews. As soon as I get to thirty (or more) reviews, I will start on the sequel. (Just four more reviews to go!) ANYWAY I ONLY OWN RAVEN AND LEVI (who was mentioned a few chapters ago.)

**DP IS NOT MINE... Deal with it. (I did.)**

** Two years later.**

**Third person POV.**

Sam looked down at the tiny baby girl in her arms, and smiled. "So? Any names yet?" Mrs. Fenton asked. Sam nodded. "She's had a name since I found out I was pregnant." She placed her index finger on the baby's nose. "Isn't that right, Raven Madeline Jasmine Fenton?" Raven opened her lilac eyes, and grabbed onto her mother's finger. Maddie smiled. "Raven… isn't that the name you called in your sleep over two years ago?" Sam looked up and nodded. "Yeah, it is. Could you go and see if Danny's awake yet? I want him to meet his daughter." Mrs. Fenton nodded and left the room. Sam stroked her daughter's hair.

"Sam?" She looked up, and saw Danny walk through the door, and beside the bed. He smiled at the sight of his newborn daughter. "Sam, she's beautiful. She has your eyes."Danny bent over, and kissed his fiancé, then his daughter. He chuckled. "I guess you were right, Sam." Sam tilted her head. "About what?" She handed Raven to Danny. He moved his finger around, and Raven grabbed it. "You were right, when you thought we saw part of our future. I have a beautiful daughter, a beautiful and amazing fiancé, and a niece… who I still have to meet…"Sam laughed. "I still can't believe _that_ part of our dream became part of the future. Jazz and Tucker have a daughter… that also has the same birthday as ours? It seems so… unreal…" Danny nodded in agreement.

"Raven, you are so beautiful. You look like your mom…" Raven started crying. "But you have a big mouth like me." Sam held out her arms, and Danny handed Raven back to her. He smiled again. "Raven Madeline Jasmine Fenton… whatever happened to Raven Jasmine Marie Fenton?" Sam shrugged. "I don't know. I just wanted to make a slight change to the future. Plus, I think it sounds better." Danny kissed his family again. "I think so too. I'll be right back. I think it's time for me to meet my niece."

Sam nodded. "Tell Jazz and Tucker congratulations… from me and Raven." Danny nodded, and waved at his daughter. "Bye Raven."

He walked to the other side of the maternity ward, in search of his sister. He spotted his mom, and ran up to her. "Mom, where's Jazz?" Maddie rolled her eyes. "Danny, don't run in the hospital. Jazz is in there." She pointed to the door on her left. "Don't bother her too much. She needs her rest. You have fifteen minutes." Danny nodded, and knocked on the door. The door opened, revealing Tucker.

Tucker grinned. "Hey, man. I heard you fainted." Danny glared at him. "Shut up, Tucker." Tucker laughed at him. "Here to meet your niece, I presume?" Danny nodded. "Come on then." Danny walked into the room. His sister was in a hospital bed, leaning against a pillow. "Danny!" Jazz whispered. Danny walked over to his sister, and sat in a chair beside her. Danny looked at the small baby girl with reddish-brown hair, caramel skin, and teal eyes. "Danny, meet your niece. Holly Ayana Rose Foley." Danny lifted his niece from Jazz's arms. "Hi Holly. I heard you made your mother suffer for a while." He laughed, and fixed her blanket.

"Go easy on your mother, or she'll start treating you like a psychology patient, instead of her own daughter." Jazz laughed at her brother's comment. "Danny, don't tell my daughter that!" Tucker crossed his arms. "Hey, she's my daughter too!" He said.

Danny rolled his eyes. "I see you're gonna be getting me into trouble with your parents a lot, huh?"

Tucker walked over to Danny. "Tell Uncle Danny, not to stress your mother, and he won't get in trouble." Danny glared at Tuck for a minute, then turned back to his niece.

"As soon as you can leave with your mom and dad, you'll meet your cousin Raven, and your Auntie Sam." Danny looked at his sister. "Congratulations guys. From Sam, me, and Raven." Jazz smiled. "Thanks, and same to you guys. I can't wait to meet my niece. What does she look like?" Danny grinned, and gave Holly back to Jazz. "Her as black as night, her eyes are the colour of lilac, and her skin is slightly tan. She looks like her mother, but has a big mouth like me."

Jazz smiled. "I want to meet her." Danny shook his head. "You and Sam get out in two days, can't you wait?" Jazz shrugged. "I guess…" Danny handed Holly back to Jazz. "I'd better go back to my family. I'll see you guys later." He waved at his niece. "Bye Holly." He left the room, and walked back to Sam's.

He opened the door, and saw Danielle holding Raven. "Hey, cuz. What are you doing here?" Dani shrugged. "Meeting my niece." Dani hugged Raven close to her. "Isn't that right Rae?" She said in a baby voice. Danny rolled his eyes. "She isn't even two days old, and you already gave my daughter a nickname?" Dani nodded. Danny looked at Sam, who was glaring at Danielle. "Don't call my daughter Rae." Dani ignored Sam, and giggled when Raven yawned. "She's so cute! You guys made me a beautiful niece, thank-you!"

* * *

><p>Danny arrived home with his family. He helped Sam out of his car, and lifted Raven from her car seat. "It's good to be home." Sam smiled, as she walked up the steps of her home. "I still can't believe my parents gave us their house, and bought a new one." Sam ran up the steps, followed by her fiancé, who was carrying their daughter. Danny chuckled. Sam opened the door, and walked in. She gasped once she saw the inside. "They bought us new furniture to?" Danny laughed at her reaction. "That's nothing. Wait until you see Raven's room."<p>

Sam took Raven from Danny, as he led her to the baby's room. Sam breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god the walls aren't pink." She stepped in, and looked around the room. "Danny, this is amazing! Who did this?" Danny shrugged. "I did. I actually picked out everything that's new. The furniture, the paint colors, the carpet, everything. You're lucky I was able to stop your parents from remodeling it themselves." Sam smiled. She put Raven in the white crib, and hugged Danny. "You're amazing!" She pulled away slightly, and kissed his lips. "I can't wait to marry you." She whispered. Danny smiled. "And I can't wait until you become Samantha Elizabeth Fenton." Danny kissed her once more, before they turned to watch their daughter drift to sleep.

**A/N: It's over! I'm kinda sad now, even though this chapter still sucked**** 8(**

**(Come on, the review button is waiting for you to click... you know you want to... I only need four reviews until I start the sequel!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay. The first chapter of the sequel is up! This time, I'm not gonna mess with your mind as much… but still, it is a little messed up :P Once again, the sequel is called 'Spellbound'. I hope you all enjoy it! Peace out!**


End file.
